


Aca-Apocolypse

by Sapphos_Successor



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphos_Successor/pseuds/Sapphos_Successor
Summary: There was a boom, then there were zombies. It all happened so fast, and turned the world upside-down. The Bella's find each other in it, and become a family
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Benji Applebaum/Emily Junk/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Stacie Conrad, Donald/Lilly (Pitch Perfect), Fat Amy/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Aca-Apocolypse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired of lesbians being made out to be predatory, and queerbaiting. I also love AUs so here we are. I hope you like it

It all started so fast. One minute everything was quiet. Still. Then a flash swept through the air followed by a cacophonous boom that shook the Earth.

Nobody knew what to do. They all were so still. Like someone had pressed pause on the world. None of them dared to move until a ravenous clutter of people, and animals peaked into view. Then it was nothing, but movement. A flurry of bodies rushing to get away. To hide. From whatever was running towards them.

Cynthia-Rose was in her dorm when it happened. Far away from the boom or uncontrolled people, and animals. She still saw it. It was like a million flares had gone off all at once engulfing everything in its bright warning.

The first thing she tried to do was call her parents, but every phone she tried didn't work. Then she tried to see what happened on the internet, but that seemed to be down too. After that the RA for her dorm came around, and told everyone that the school had went into lockdown, and to stay in the building.

Nobody took that well. They all screamed, and fought trying to get outside. Some of them wanted to check on their families, and others were desperate to see what had happened. Cynthia-Rose just sat in her room staring out her window at the slow spreading chaos.

It took a couple of hours to reach the campus. Crawling towards them like slow creeping doom.

Cynthia-Rose was probably one of the first people to see it. People with half their faces falling off. Limping. Barely alive anymore. Like a too realistic horror movie.

Campus security tried to hold them back dressed in full SWAT outfits Cynthia-Rose was unaware they had. It didn't work for long. There were too many of them, and not enough security. The limping people broke through tearing the security apart.

Cynthia-Rose heard someone scream out zombies than everyone scattered desperate to get away. She would have ran too, but she saw how badly it ended up for everyone who ran. Nobody was able to dodge the zombies fast enough. Getting dragged in, and pulled apart.

She decided to sit, and hold her ground as long as she could. Another student barging into her room came first. She was on the verge of tears, but was desperately trying to hold them back.

"I, I'm sorry all the, all the other rooms were. They were either barricaded or-or filled with, with those things," she whispered trying to keep her breath even as she leaned on the door.

Cynthia-Rose stared at her. She seemed so small. Barely holding herself up against the door that would be pushed in eventually. She moved to squat next to her opening her arms to offer a her hug, and whispering that it was okay. The girl took it clinging on to Cynthia-Rose.

They couldn't stay like this for long, but it still seemed important. So she stayed hugging the girl until the noises outside her room got louder.

She pulled back looking down at the girl. "Are you okay?" She asked. The girl nodded getting off the floor with her. "Okay, I think we should do something about the doors, and windows. Are you okay enough to help with that?" She nodded again.

Cynthia-Rose nodded back looking around for what they could use. The bed seemed the best option for the door, but she didn't know what would work for the window. It was too high off the ground to push anything against it, and taking apart her desk would take too long.

There was her unfinished bedside table. It'd probably cover the whole thing. And she had nails in her desk to put it up. It was her best option.

She sighed moving behind her bed. The girl helped her move it to the door lifting it up, and laying it against the door. Once its entire weight was pressed against it holding it shut she moved over to the table. She had to break some pieces off of each other, but it wasn't too difficult.

Her, and the girl nailed the wood over the window as close together as they could get. When they were about to put the last one up Cynthia-Rose could see people still frantically running around. None of them seemed to know what to do. This kind of stuff only happened in fiction. How was anyone supposed to prepare for that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this I hope you enjoyed it!!!!


End file.
